The Poisy Show
The Poisy Show is the twenty second episode and the true season finale of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It features the true defeat of Sledge, Poisandra, and Wrench after they were sent into a black hole. Synopsis The Rangers look to celebrate Christmas but find their holiday cheer interrupted by an old foe. Plot to be added Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic (credit only) *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent (credit only) *Caleb Bendit - Monty (credit only) *Jason Faunt - Wesley Collins (Time Force Red) *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda (Dino Charge Blue Ranger) *Amanda Billing - Principal Hastings *Adam Gardiner - Sledge (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench (voice) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Sarah Hart - Snow Fright (voice) *John Sumner - Santa Claus *Aidee Walker - Venoma (voice) *Daryl Habraken - Narrator Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red – Lion Fire, Lion Fire Zord, Robo Red Zord *Ninja Steel Blue – Dragon Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow – Yellow Ninja (Steel Slash), Nitro Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode, Ninja Ultra *Ninja Steel White – Kodiak Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink – Pink Ninja (Steel Slash), Zoom Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold – Bull Rider Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode Errors *When the Rangers summoned their Zords, Levi can be seen using his cheeseburger phone rather than his Rockstorm Guitar. *Wes has mentioned that over-usage of the transportal devices can cause anomalies in the Morphin Grid, yet the Rangers seem to be ignoring that fact especially with the final scene of the episode. Notes *This is the last episode to be released under Saban before the Hasbro Era's beginning. *Like in the first episode of Ninja Steel, Brody uses the Garbage Chute to escape the Warrior Dome with the Rangers. *The bomb that Koda sneaked into the Warrior Dome is similar to the bomb used by Sledge in the episode Sync or Swim. *This is the second episode where Wes and Koda appear as well as the second episode where the Sudarso brothers Peter and Yoshi are seen together. The first being "Dimensions in Danger". *Just like the last Christmas Special, they are adapted from Ninninger episodes titled ''It's Summer, ''this is prevelent in the Lion Fire attack footage on Snow Fright where their is a beach theme skin instead of the normal Lion Fire graphic *Wes is the first major character since Princess Viera to deliver a message via hologram. Others who have done so are the rest of the Time Force Rangers, save for Eric, Circuit, and Andrew Hartford. *Koda exclaims "I destroy you once and I destroy you again" to Sledge; Ransik said this to Wes in the second episode of Power Rangers Time Force. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Season Finales Category:Christmas Specials Category:Super Ninja Steel episodes Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode